Journey to the black islands
by Plutone-pilot
Summary: As Ash's battle frontier challenge comes to an end he finds that his family and friends are now missing. Now Ash, May, and Brock must journey to the sevii islands to rescue there families and stop team rockets insidious plot. Advanceshipping
1. Beginnings

In a world filled with magnificent creatures, and beautiful landscape, the sun began to set behind a large gray pyramid in the middle of a large valley filled with lush forest, large rock formations and a few large rivers. At the base of the pyramid stood six people, five male and the last female, the tallest stood six feet tall wearing a green long sleeved shirt that was very large with a red collar, matching green shorts that stopped at his shins, and long white socks that went into his dark gray shoes.

Another man stood next to him was somewhat short, with curly light brunette hair, black sunglasses that hid his eyes, but not his large toothy smile. He wore a tacky blue Hawaiian shirt that also had the battle frontier logo printed on in different places. He had a large belly that protruded out because of his portly shape, with an orange poke'nav around his neck, white shorts and shoes. The next was a teenage boy that was about 5'6". He was 15 years of age, with black unruly hair tucked under his red and black hat with a green pokeball symbol on the front.

He wore a black t-shirt with an orange stripe going across it under a sleeveless blue hoodie, with a pair of blue jeans and blue and black shoes. His partner a large yellow mouse perched on his shoulder, another male was a few inches taller than he was and was and had brown skin and brown spikey hair, he wore a green t-shirt and a brown short sleeved jacket and gray cargo pants. The last male was a short kid with dark hair, glasses and mostly wore green.  
The last of the six was a female that has slightly shorter than the boy with the Pikachu. She had eyes of sapphire, and brown hair that came out in two large ponytails that framed to the side of his face, that has grown a lot in the back of her head since her journey started that now stops at the nap of her neck. She wore a red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck that hugged her body like a glove, but was growing too short for her, dark-blue shorts hugged her legs, a white skirt coverd the top of her shorts , red and yellow sneakers adorned her small petite feet. She wore a red bandanna with a white pokeball print tied lovingly on the top of her head, and dark-blue and white gloves

Ash stood between Brock and May with Max on her left, Scott and Brandon stood in front of them holding a round gold symbol and a plaque. Brandon walked up to Ash and placed the brave symbol in his hands giving him a smile and a firm shake. "Young man, today you have given me a great battle, and shown me a great amount of power, skill, and a strong bond with your Pokémon. Take this brave symbol showing your victory at the battle pyramid." Ash took the symbol into his hand staring at the shinning gold piece. He let out a gleeful yell of excitement as he raised the symbol into the air taking his traditional victory poise. "Alright I just won the brave symbol." He yelled as Pikachu jumped in the air saying his little bit as well. "Well Ash I was impressed. Not too many people manage to defeat Brandon. That is why I give you this plaque that shows your victory over the battle frontier and a position as a frontier brain with your own facility anywhere you want." Scott said handing Ash the plaque with his traditional smile on his face.

Ash stood speechless for a moment taking in the offer, he turned to his left to see the girl he was traveling with look at him just as surprised. He contemplated what he should do. He didn't want to stop traveling but, to be a frontier brain was a once in a life time chance that he would never get again. He thought about the girl that was traveling with him. Her beautiful blue eyes that shined like the deepest oceans, her hair that had the scent of flowers wafting from in the air around her, and her gentle smile that seemed to sparkle like diamonds. He then had his answer. He pushed the plaque back to Scott who had a shocked look on his face. "Sorry Scott but no thanks. I still want to travel, and there are things that I still gotta do first." He said with a small smile on his face as his eyes where still looking at his female companion. The girl didn't notice as she smiled as well at his decision. Scott tried to get him to reconsider but was shot down again. Sighing in defeat he walked away bidding them fare well as the battle pyramid took off with a whirl of its massive helicopter blades high into the air.

Ash turned to his friends and began to walk away the smile never fading as he placed his symbol among the rest making a full set. His friends followed him as they continued their journey home. A few miles away Scott sat in his jeep radio in hand making contact with an unknown man. "Sir Ash Ketchum refused the position." Scott solemnly informed the man with a not so cheerful look on his face. The man screamed form the other end. "I want that boy in my grasp; he is too much of a dangerous element to be left to his own devices. Contact Jessie James, and Meowth immediately. I have a new mission for them." He said clearly angered by the turn of events. Scott agreed and turned the radio off. He sat in the driver's seat off his jeep for a few moments before he turned on the ignition and made his way to his next destination. 'Ash Ketchum, your life is going to be a hundred times more difficult than anything in your wildest nightmare.' He thought as he drove away from the fun battles he watched over the past year and into the world of darkness that waited.

As Ash and his group walked away from fennel valley they made a course to the nearest port in Vermillion city. Ash was in front shinning his symbols, Brock walked next to him with May and Max behind them. Max couldn't figure out why Ash turned down the offer to be a frontier brain. He asked him before but only got 'you'll understand when you're older.' Max had noticed the way Ash was looking at his sister but didn't say anything about it. He had noticed him looking at her more and more often since that day they met in Petalburg City. He would look at her with small smile always gracing his lips, a look in his eyes that seemed different then anything the boy has shown before. It was the look he saw his parents share, a look of pure love. But it made no sense. Why would he give up the fame, the money, and the top of the line facility with built in house and other accommodations for his enjoyment for May? Did he love her, or was it something else? Whatever it was Ash was right, he wasn't going to understand until he was older.

Brock on the other hand understood perfectly well but he was going to keep quit. At least for now, when Ash wanted to talk about it he would give him his advice and then he would embarrass him. After all what are best friends for? He thought as he snickered to himself not being noticed by the others.

As Ash put his symbol case away he looked over at his yellow companion on his shoulder. "Pikachu, do you think I made the right decision?" He asked the mouse wanting to strike up a conversation with his old friend. "Pika pika chu Pikachu." Was all the little mouse said shaking his pay in a "don't worry about it" way. "Yeah I guess you're right, but now that I've won the battle frontier and the grand festival has passed, I guess every one's going home soon. I've gotta admit I'm going to miss traveling with everyone. "Ash said now looking a little down. "Pi Pikachu" the little mouse said with a smug look on his face pointing at Ash making him blush. "Guess I can't hide anything from you can I Pikachu?" Ash said as he began to scratch the back of his head with his right hand as Pikachu was on his left shoulder. "Pika" the mouse replied looking proud of himself. "But what will I do? She seems really set on travelto be iing to Johto alone. I'm gonna miss her. What do I do?" Ash asked as he looked over toward his little yellow friend. The yellow mouse just shrugged not knowing what's it like to be in love. Ash sighed and just thanked his friend and kept on walking.

Ash began to go through all his options, trying to think of a way to get the girl to stay here with him when he was tapped on his shoulder by said girl. "Hey Ash what's on your mind?" she asked him sweetly with a small look of worry on her face "Oh nothing. Why you ask" Ash asked scratching his head and looking away from her. "You've been looking like you have something on your mind for a while now. And I heard you talking to Pikachu." She said back with a small smug grin on her face. Ash slapped himself in the face thinking to himself that he needs to talk quitter for now on. He looked at May knowing that he was found out and decided to admit it.

"The reason I refused Scott's offer because I didn't want to leave you behind. I would miss you too much, just like I will when you go to Johto." Ash told the girl while looking down at his feet. Brock saw this and motioned for him and Max to go on ahead of the two young trainers. May looked at Ash with a small blush crossing her checks and a small smile on her lips. "I will miss you two, traveling with you has been the best couple of years of my life, but, I have to know who I really am, to find my own battling style. I've always depended on you. I have to know if I can stand on my own, and to know if I can win against anyone I come across." She said her face never losing its blush or smile

"Well May it sounds more like you want to know if you have the strength to efeat your rivals, rather than finding your own battle style. You'll find a battle style in time, but I want you to ask yourself, 'Why do you want strength'?" Ash said to her giving her sdome unexpected sagely wisdom. May looked shocked at him before giving a good chuckle and playfully punching him on the arm. "Since when did you get wise?" she asked him still giggling. Ash rubbed his arm chuckling as well but went back to a look of nostalgia. "I went through the same thing as a trainer 4 years ago, while I was in the orange islands. I took all my battling advice from Misty. Her battling style rubbed off on me. So I spent all my time training, trying to reinvent myself. But my whole motivation was to beat my rival Gary. And once I did in the Johto league, I felt empty. Remember May power to just to defeat someone else only leads to an empty victory." Ash said ending his sagely advice and walking up ahead of her.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood under the cover of a thick forest with a small TV like video phone in front of them. They stood at attention, the face of their illustrious leader on the screen with his faithful Persian at his side. "I have a new mission for the three of you, failure being not an option." He said petting the head of his large cat. The trio saluted there leader as their acknowledgement of what he said. "Your next mission is to travel to these locations within Kanto, and the Hoenn regions, capture the listed individuals, and bring them to our base on Chrono Island, in the Sevii island archipelago. Leave the Pokémon, for our plans, normal Pokémon are useless "If you succeed you will be handsomely rewarded. Is that clear?"

Giovanni stated his voice crisp and clear but full of malice. The trio nodded and Giovanni ended the transmission sending them there list of targets. The small printer in their balloon soon came to life giving them the information that they needed. Jessie walked over to the printer and picked up the documents. She read over the names and gave a devilish smile at the names. Of all the thoughts that flowed in her head at that moment, one screamed the loudest, revenge.


	2. Beginnings 2

The night was cold and the air was crisp in the small hamlet of Palette Town. The people were all resting in their homes dreaming the night away, resting for the morning to come, all except for the Ketchum residence. Delia stood in her living room her trusted Mr. Mime, Mimie doing various chores in preparation for her only son's arrival. As Delia finally felt satisfied, she placed her mop back in the closet in her kitchen, and went upstairs for a good night's sleep. As soon as she reached the base of the steps, the bell to her door rang letting her know she had visitors.

She immediately turned around and opened the door wondering who it could be at 10 o'clock at night. As soon as she opened the door she felt a hand cover her mouth with a small towel covered in some strong scent that instantly lulled her to sleep before she could scream. Mimie looked in horror as his owner was dragged away. He jumped in to action readying his psychic powers but was hit with several large streaking beams of white light that exploded on contact destroying the living room but fortunately not lighting the house ablaze. The explosion blew out the windows, scorched everything and left Mr. Mime lying on the ground unconscious and defeated.

At Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak snapped awake as he heard the explosion and ran to his window of his bedroom seeing the smoke coming from his old student's home. He saw a man carrying Delia away in his arms bridal style limp and lifeless looking. He ran for the front door but before he could even turned the knob he was hit in his neck falling into the darkness that was sleep once again.

The next morning Ash and his friends continued their journey to Vermillion city when the passed through Terracotta Town and saw the festival that was taking place and decided to have some fun. They ate various foods played games, and had the time of their lives when they say a poster hanging on the wall of a building. It was for a Pokémon contest, and it was today. "Oh I've gotta enter. It's going to be so much fun." May squealed in excitement holding her hands together to her chest. "Yeah, it will be even more fun when I beat you." Ash said with a determined look on his face. May looked at him shocked before her face became just as determined. "You're on Ash and may the best Coordinator win." She said she stared him down, Ash just gave a brief chuckle before he responded." Don't worry I will." was all he said before dashing for the contest hall.

As soon as they reached it they both sighed up and got ready for their first performance. A balloon in the shape of a meowth's head slowly made its way to the contest hall ready to capture there next target and set the bait for the real fish. It was all going according to plan, there target was drawn by the festival, and was too busy having the time of their lives to notice that the workers at the stands and in the contest hall where all their agents. Nevertheless, they expected this, after all they where twerps. Moreover, twerps never had a clue to their plans until they were ready to strike.

The crowd roared as the contest got underway, the floor was lined with local coordinators and there Pokémon ready to perform and to win this unofficial contest. A young girl with blond hair that was tied into two large curls on her face with a large pink and white cap on top of her head stood in a spunky pink outfit that consisted of a figure hugging long sleeved top that stopped at her navel, a pair of pink Capri pants with a white skirt over it and a pair of white high heeled boots to complete the look. She had a black tulip in her left ear and a cute smile on her face. "Hello every one welcome to the annual Terracotta town Pokémon contest. I'm your host and one of your judges Domino, along with this towns very own Nurse Joy. Now in this contest only two coordinators will get a spot in the second round now let's get this thing started." Domino said in an excited voice making the crowd cheer as the contest started.

Many talented and skilled coordinators and there Pokémon gave their appeals but soon only two trainers top four of were left Ash and May. "And now ladies and gentlemen we have our second to last entry, she was in the top eight of the Hoenn Grand festival, and in the semifinals of the latest Kanto Grand festival, she's the Hoenn princess, the rose of Petalburg, Ladies and gentlemen May!" Domino announced as May ran onstage waving to her fans.

"Wow Brock the crowd's going wild today." Max said amazed at the applause that his sister was getting. "Well that's to be expected. She managed to get into two very high positions of the Grand Festival. It's only natural that she has a high fan base by now." Brock replied with a smile on his face but not looking at the younger male. "Alright Squirtle take the stage." May said throwing the poke ball into the air. Squirtle made its traditional entrance spinning out of its shell.

"Squirtle use rapid spin" and like a top squirtle begin to spin all around the field hovering like a saucer as it traveled. "Now bubble." May told her little turtle Pokémon as it began blow the clear bubbles out of its mouth making them fly in the sky like a twisted ribbon. "Now Water gun and ice beam wrap it up Squirtle." May said starting the end of her appeal. As squirtle began to spin in place in the center of the stage it let out a long ribbon of water that caught he bubbles as it ascended into the sky, and a long cold beam of icy energy from the holes of it's shell freezing the water and bubbles solid. Each frozen bubble was connected to the one above it in an intricate webbing ice. Squirtle levitated to the top where it landed on the tip of the ice sculpture took it's bow and back flipped at it's trainer's feat landing on its tail as the ice shattered into sparkling snow.

The crowd erupted into cheers for the duo as squirtle jumped into its trainer's arms as they ran back stage waving to the crowd.

"Well that's gonna be a tough act to beat, now we have a Pokémon trainer from right here in Kanto, He scored top 16 in the indigo league, top eight in the Johto, and Hoenn leagues, and the recent champion of the battle frontier, give a loud and warm welcome to Aaashhhhhhhh Ketchuuuuuuum." Domino announced as Ash made his way onto to stage waving to the crowd as they gave a loud roar for the young trainer. "Alright Aipom I chose you. " Ash said poking the brim of his hat out of his eyes and throwing the ball into the air.

Aipom busted from the ball did a front flip and landed on its tail before it leaped backwards spun like a drill before it landed on it's tail again and posed with it's legs in the air and its right arm raised as if grabbing a tree branch. "Eiipom." She said making her entrance to the crowd. "What a graceful and elegant entrance." Domino commented as Aipom finally landed on it's tail. "Alright Aipom use swift while doing a handstand." Ash commanded his purple monkey Pokémon. Aipom got on her hands and began to twist it's tail in a circle. The stars began to fly in the air in a circular path into the air. They flew into the air meeting in the center of the arena in a dome like movement, before the fell and collided in the middle of the forming a giant star.

"Now Aipom use double team and then use focus punch." Ash commanded getting the results he wanted. Aipom jumped into the air and made several copies of itself as they all smashed the star with their glowing fists. The impact created ripple after ripple of yellow energy as a chime ringed from the impact displaying the moves power and force. As the star disappeared Aipom once again landed on her tail before jumping on ashes right shoulder as Pikachu was on the left. "Beautiful, just beautiful, that performance was great, a clear display of skill, power, and grace." Domino once again commented as Aipom finished its appeal. Nurse Joy just nodded in agreement with Domino's comment.

Ash ran back into to the waiting room of the arena passing May on his way who had a large smile on her face, 'Wow I never expected that, it was pretty good. Leave it to Ash to surprise everyone.' May thought her smile not leaving her face as she got up form leaning against the wall to walking away in the direction Ash went. "Well everyone that was the end of round one, and after scoring each act we have decided upon two coordinators to move to the next round." Domino said as she brought up two pictures on the screen one was May and the other was Ash. "These are the two trainers that will be going to the next round May Taylor, and Ash Ketchum." Domino announced in her constant amount of enthusiasm. Ash looked over at May with a surprised look on his face as she giggled at his stupefied face. "May your last name is Taylor?" Ash asked with a look that lacked all sense of intelligence. "Yes Ash my whole name is May Janet Taylor. Janet is the name of my grandmother on my mom's side. I thought you knew that? I told you when we were at my dad's gym after we met." May said as she stopped giggling and put on a knowing smile on her smile.

Ash looked up as he thought to himself, 'Did she tell me that? I don't remember, I think I was to busy thinking about a gym badge to pay attention.' May giggled again already knowing hi thoughts. She cutely poked his cheeks breaking him from his thoughts. "You were too busy thinking about getting a badge to pay attention when I was talking to you." Even though her voice sounded like a mother scolding her child she had a huge smile on her face and a playful glint in her eye that told Ash that she was actually quit amused. Ash just rolled his eyes looking to the left of him looking guilty and not at her as she punched him in the arm laughing even harder. "Come on lets go the next round is gonna start in five minutes. And you're gonna get big surprise when the battle starts." And with May ran to the battle field. Ash looked confused at first but shook it off and ran after her.

"Alright every one this is the final round, the battle round. Our two coordinates will have five minutes on the clock to reduce their opponents points to zero, or defeat there opponent before the clock hits zero .Now our two finalist will enter the stage and prepare for battle." Domino announced as Ash and May entered the stage going to their respective sides. They stared each other down as the screen came on with their pictures and a round yellow point counter. Five minutes popped up on the clock between the two pictures.

"Alright Sceptile time to rock and roll." Ash said as he pushed the brim of his hat up with his index finger and tossed the ball like a baseball onto the field. The large green tree lizard emerged from the ball in a flash of white light. May gave a smile as she picked out a pokeball of her own and expanded it into full size." Alright Blaziken take the stage." May announced as Ash was shocked as the ball snapped open to reveal the large red fire and fighting type.' When did May's Combusken evolve into a Blaziken?' Ash thought as Blaziken's wrists ignited into flame.

"Wow Brock When did May's Combusken evolve into Blaziken?" Max asked looking over at Brock. Brock looked over toward his younger friend with a small smile on his face. "Ever since May met up with Drew again she's been training her Pokémon pretty hard. During her training Combusken evolved into Blaziken. But even with its new strength and the type advantage, it's still pretty even with Sceptile being much older and it having evolved much earlier than Blaziken means it has much more control of its abilities." Brock said as he told Max as he turned what would surely be an exciting match.

"Alright everyone battle start." Domino said as the timer began to count down signaling the beginning of the match. "Alright Sceptile lets kick things off with Leaf blade." Ash said as Sceptile launched like missile toward Blaziken. Like a ballerina Blaziken gracefully dodged the long green glowing blades on it's right arm. On the board Ashes points decreased by five percent. "Blaziken use Fire spin." Blaziken took a deep breath and let loos a stream of twisting flames at the large tree lizard. Sceptile jumped high into the air high above the field causing Mayes points to decrease by seven percent. "Blaziken use sky uppercut into blaze kick." May commanded her starter as he jumped high into the air balling its talons into fists as they glowed a bright sky blue. "Sceptile dodge it and use Leaf blade." Ash countered as Blaziken struck with the speed of a master martial artist. Blaziken flung its fits at Sceptile's face but Sceptile Gracefully dodged all of its strikes before Blaziken ignited its right foot and flung it at Sceptile in a fierce blaze kick. Sceptile grabbed and flung over Blaziken and slashed at it with its right glowing arm blades at Blaziken. "Block it" and on command Blaziken crossed its arms and blocked the blades as they landed back on the ground.

The two jumped away from each other landing by their trainers. Both Ash and May had lost a quarter of their points in that sky high exchange. "Sceptile Leaf blade on more time." "Sky uppercut." Ash and May commanded once more. The two launched at each other and began there duel once more. They fought like to master warriors dueling with all the power and grace from many years of training. The two didn't give an inch as they fought.

Ash and May's points began to fall to the fifty percent mark. "Blaziken use fire spin." May command her large fire type seeing that they only had only had two minutes left. Blaziken let loose another stream of twisting flames at his grass type adversary. "Sceptile spin and use leaf blade." Ash commanded deciding to get a little flashy. Sceptile leapt at the flames spinning like a drill with both its arms covering its head as the blades glowed green. He pierced the flames and landed behind Blaziken its glowing blades now covered I bright red flames. Blaziken looked behind him but was too late as Sceptile slammed his both sets of flaming blades into his back.

May lost another 20 percent of her points to now leaving Ash with a large advantage. "Sceptile use pound." Ash commanded see that he was in the lead. "Counter with blaze kick." May countered seeing that time was running out. Sceptile jumped into the air and spin as he slammed his tail with all his strength. Blaziken spin his left leg backward as it sparked with flames. The two attacks collided with fierce intensity. Sparks flew as they tried to push back the other all to no avail as the energy caused an explosion blowing them away and 10 percent of their trainers points. As looked at the clock seeing there was only one minute left.

"Sceptile use bullet seed" Ash yelled giving his loyal Pokémon his next command. Sceptile then soot a hoard of glowing seeds at Blaziken. "Fire spin!" and with a deep breath Blaziken once again fired the twisting flames turning the seeds to ash and hitting Sceptile head on. "Sceptile use solar beam." Ash said using his trump card seeing that he was now tied with May. Sceptile jumped into the air until he was right below the glass ceiling letting the seeds on his back absorb the sunlight as they glowed a bright white.

"Blaziken use overheat." May commanded see that move as the end game. Blaziken began to build a lot of heat in his body, it turned a bright red and let loose a blazing hot white inferno at the still charging Sceptile. "Sceptile let it hit your seeds.' Ash commanded seeing Sceptile tacking too long to charge. Sceptile turned in the air and let the beam of white fire hit its seeds. And like that they glowed like the sun. Blaziken stopped its assault When it began to get tired and Sceptile fired a red solarbeam twice the size of them both at Blaziken wiping out the last of Mays points and knocking Blaziken out cold.

May ran to her defeated starter Pokémon as Sceptile landed out of breath next to Ash who thanked his friend on a job well done and recalled him. May congratulated Ash on his win as he was given the terracotta medal. "Hey Brock I'll be back I have to use the bathroom. "Max said as everyone began to leave. Brock nodded his head as Max ran to the men's room but before he could enter a women with a black gloved hand smashed into his face knocking him on the ground and shattering his glasses. As darkness took him he saw Jessie walk up to him and manhandle him. "Now welcome to hell." Was all she said with a large devilish smile. And she was right their fun days as trainers are over. Now the dark days of sadness and strife are about to begin


End file.
